A universal joint facilitates the transmission of rotational movement between a driving shaft and a driven shaft. The universal joint is especially useful in applications wherein the driving and driven shafts are angled with respect to one another or can become angled with respect to one another during operation. The universal joint includes an inner joint member attached to one of the shafts and an outer joint member attached to the other shaft. The inner and outer joint members define grooves which cooperate to form passages. Roller balls are positioned in the passages and torque is transmitted between the shafts with the roller balls. A flexible boot is often employed to enclose the grooves and the balls to prevent debris from comprising the operation of the joint.